Getting Started
Welcome to Minevival! You have a wonderful journey ahead of you. Below are some tips that will get you off to a great start. Getting Started on the Towny Server Join bros or be violated by sjoerd. Getting Started on the Factions Server Begin by registering on the website. This will give you the member rank, and also access to some useful commands and kits. If you are unsure of how to do this, visit our FAQ page. Take a look around spawn. Explore some of the warps listed on the Warps PvP page. The next thing you will want to do is begin making a temporary base. Your First Base You are more likely to be invited to a faction if you already have established yourself on the server. This is because new players are not as valuable to a faction. Therefore, begin to travel away from spawn. Go as far as you can. A rule of thumb that you could use is make a base at least 800 blocks away from any other signs of inhabitance (crafting tables, cobblestone, etc.). There are many types of bases that you could make, but for your first base, it may be easiest to make an underground base. Once you have found a location, dig down to bedrock and fill in the hole behind you. Make sure you grabbed some wood first, though. Mine out a small room and place some chests down. There you go, a nice little base! Use the command /sethome at your new base. You can now return to your base with the command /home. Spend some time gathering ores and other useful supplies. You might also want to make a farm. A private base is useful in factions because if your faction's base is raided, you will still have somewhere to go. Never allow anyone else into your base, even for tours. Now that you have established yourself, let's join a faction! Joining a Faction By this time, you may have already met some new friends. If so, perhaps they will let you join their faction if you ask nicely. Otherwise, it is time to start looking for a faction. A good faction has positive power (look at the faction commands if you're unsure of what power is). Good factions do not usually invite 'randoms', although it may occur sometimes. Try privately messaging members of factions that appeal to you, or look for factions that are recruiting. And, of course, some new players get started by joining any faction they come across and work their way to a better faction. Not every faction uses their /f home as a base. Storing your supplies there may be unsafe. Therefore, make sure your private base is accessible to you. Your faction may even claim over it for you to keep it safe. Also, try your hardest not to die. Dying reduces your power, and low power could get you kicked out of the faction. Your faction members may help you learn how to raid and protect the faction. If they do not, there are some helpful factions guides on YouTube and other websites that may help you learn the ways of factions. Some players prefer to create their own faction. If you want other members in your faction, this may be quite difficult. Instead, you could wait until you are well established on the server and know more players. You could also play factions solo, as the only member in your faction. You do not have to worry about betrayal of members, but you are more vulnerable to get your land overclaimed because one person has very little power. Other Aspects You will need money in order to trade, auction, and buy items. Money can be earned when you vote, sell items in the shop, or sell items to other players. You could also buy money with real money in the shop on our website. See our donations packages page as well. As you play on the PvP server, you will want to collect some good armour to use in combat, as well as weapons. If possible, keep a set or two of diamond armour with the enchantments Protection IV and Unbreaking III on them in your enderchest, as well as an enchanted sword and bow. You will also want to collect golden apples, Notch apples, arrows, enderpearls, and various potions. This will help you be prepared for combat. Keep your most valuable posessions in your enderchest, not your base or faction home, so that they do not get stolen. Making friends is one of the best parts of the Minevival experience. You will become a popular member of the community if you speak in public chat often, post on the forums, and are friendly. You might make friends with your fellow faction members, or maybe even allies of your faction too. Make sure you are respectful of the staff. They are people too. If you treat them nicely, they will treat you nicely (and if they do not, screenshot them and report them on the forums). Always follow the rules, since they are there to ensure that everyone has fun on Minevival. But above all, have fun!